Harry Potter and the Mischievous Animagus
by Celestial Destiny
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts and with her comes some of the Dangerous Pranks Hogwarts has ever seen. Will Harry be able to stop her since everyone thinks shes so innocent? My First Story. Please Read and Review.


Title: **Harry Potter and the Mischievous Animagus**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter….unfortunately. Anyway on to the first chapter

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Rain poured heavily against the soaked ground as a clocked figure walked silently to two giant, doubled doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A low creaking sound made its way from the school opened the large doors. Grinning, the figure made its way into the school.

* * *

'This is so boring.' Harry thought to himself as he sat in Snape's class awaiting the next directions from the greasy git. Ron and Hermione sat to his right working on a project that involved making a potion that could cure foot fungus. Harry silently wondered why this was important, especially since Voldemort was back and gaining power. 

"Mr. Potter…mined explaining to me why your pot is still empty. Have you forgotten how to cut a simple buggarts root?"

Small giggles erupted from the Slytherin side of the room as some stopped their projects to watch, others whispered among themselves, while some ignored the situation completely and still worked on their fungus cure.

Harry learned to ignore Snape's scathing remarks a while ago and started cutting the root. Hermione and Ron looked on worriedly, but didn't say anything. Everything was quiet until the groaning sound of the door open and two people walked in one familiar and one unfamiliar. Professor McGonagall walked with grace to the front of the classroom and the other person followed the light steps.

Harry looked to the front like everyone else curious to why the professor would interrupt Snape's class of all others. Snape more than likely thought the same thing as a glare was plastered on his pale face.

"Hello Class I would like you to meet a new addition to Hogwarts." The smaller figure beside her pulled down her hood from her cloak. The girl had long shining black hair framing a tanned face. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail which swayed with any breeze that passed by. The most shocking characteristic, though, was her eyes. Piercing silver eyes glanced over each member in the classroom.

"This is Kit Barnid. She's a transfer student from America and we are hoping she would get a warm welcome while she's here."

Kit beamed at the class, but Harry knew that smile was faked. He's done it a few times while staying with the Dursleys.

"What house is she in?" a boy in Ravenclaw piped up.

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes, "Since Ms. Barnids late arrival we weren't able to put her into a house so for now we are letting her choose."

A whisper came from Hermione, "I wonder which house she will choose?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Ron who hadn't stopped staring at the new girl. Harry sighed knowing if Hermione noticed him she will get angry. During the summer somehow Hermione and Ron had gotten together and now every time Ron even looks at a girl the wrong way Hermione would throw a fit.

A sound startled Harry out of His musings and only then he noticed the girl had said Gryffindor.

The other Gryffindors cheered but silenced by McGonagall's look. Kit walked over to find a seat and found an empty one right beside Harry. Swiftly she sat and grinned at Harry. Harry looked at the new girl and smiled softly to her.

"Nice to meet you Kit"

Harry noticed that fake smile flit passed her lips. His eyebrows knotted together and a small frown made its way to his face.

"This school is fun right?"

Harry blinked.

"What?"

Kit's eyes stared directly at his face.

"This school…its fun right?

"It depends on what you think of fun"

At this an insane grin was on Kit's face and she giggled.

"Well since you say it like that then this school will be real fun."

Something about the girl didn't sit right with him. It almost scared him.

* * *

So what you think? Please read and review please :) 


End file.
